Stone Fish
by Lithiasaur
Summary: A story I have been uploading elsewhere, but wanted to share here, as well. An AU world featuring mermaids and pirates, while borrowing the Steven Universe characters. Pearl is a nameless, dangerous pirate well known for chasing Diamond Authority ships. Jasper is a mergem. Crazy adventure ensues.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sun was already high in the sky as the Captain left her quarters, stretching lazily in the warm rays that washed over the deck. Sighing, she looked around the main deck, holding her hand up in greeting as her first mate enthusiastically waved at her in greeting. The short, purple gem hopped over to her, grinning in that devilish way that told the Captain she either had a very dirty joke to share, or a stupid idea./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There's a Yellow Navy ship on the horizon, Cap'n."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""So it be a stupid idea," The Captain breathed, putting her hand on her hip and fixing her first mate a very even stare. The purple gem blinked back at her in wonder, not capable of reading her mind. "We are not engaging an Authority vessel, Amethyst."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""But Captain! They're already half scuttled! We can easily take them! Sapphire spotted them from the crow's nest! Come on, Stonefish, we haven't had any fun in a while!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"All of her crew had nicknames for her, as she never introduced herself to any of them. And yet they followed her with a blind loyalty that could never be shaken, a crew of duty and honor bound souls that seemed to know each other in a way far deeper than names and histories. As such, those things were simply not required to be a member of her crew. Most of her enemies called her Coral, as she even hid her gem from view under layers of loose, carefully constructed and yet fittingly Piratical clothing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aye, fine. Take us to it, First Mate, but only close enough to take a look at her condition."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Whoo!" Amethyst ran toward the helm, though the Captain opted to climb up to the crow's nest to take a look at the ship herself. Sapphire was still on duty there, looking out with a scope to get a better look. When her Captain joined her, she bowed politely, and offered the glass to her. The Captain smiled, always charmed at Sapphire's very courtly manner./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Did ye see what befell this ship?" she asked thoughtfully, gazing out across the ocean. She spotted the ship even without the help of the telescope, big plumes of smoke painting the sky. It was on fire as it sank, the crew aboard running around trying to at least keep their damaged ship afloat. Three life boats were already in the water, though there only seemed to be one gem in each. Cowards, the Captain imagined, wrinkling her nose in disgust./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""There were no other ships in the water, my lady," Sapphire replied quietly, "I saw no attack. But considering where we are…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I be thinking the same. Keep your eye on it, matey, and please, do call me Captain, or some other name. I be no lady to anyone." The Captain smiled softly at her navigator, soft blue eyes warm with the order, and Sapphire smiled at her shyly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I will try, my… Captain."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With that, the Captain handed back the telescope and leaped out of the crow's nest, grabbing a rope and swinging down to the deck. Sapphire really wished she would not do that, though it was her favorite method of escaping the nest: every time she saw a chance of it breaking and her plummeting to her death, though so far the lithe, light bodied Captain managed to avoid tragedy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Back on the deck, the Captain hurried to the helm, taking the wheel from Amethyst as she stepped up. She guided the ship carefully, not drawing too close to the wreckage. They were close enough for the life boats to spot them, and they turned toward the bigger ship as if it were a haven to them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We be taking no cowards," the Captain informed the crew. Ruby raised her hand and let out a cheer, agreeing. Bismuth grinned, looking out over the water as the little boats paddled closer. The Captain saw the look on her face, and quickly added, "nor will we be adding to the casualty count."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Bismuth grumbled./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Keep your wits about you, lads. This is a cursed place: likely, they ran aground. There are rocks jutting up under the waves, far apart from one another, and with no clear warning of their locations. Strong tides and, some say, the will of evil can throw a ship to its death in a matter of seconds. Do as I say, and we may yet gain some supplies to restock our holds from this little accident."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aye Captain!" the voices of her crew called in unison./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A row boat reached their ship, and the Captain moved to lean over the edge of the deck to stare down at it. She tilted her head at the gem that stared up at her. Dressed in the ugly green and yellow uniform that could only belong to the most tyrannical Diamond to ever settle the islands and seas, the big Agate held her hand up toward the Captain and motioned demandingly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Toss me a rope! We've been wrecked, and need your aid! It is your honor to aid the Authority!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Is it, now?" The Captain purred, putting her chin in her hand and leaning on the railing casually. "I thank ye, for the honor, but I do kindly decline. Is it yer honor to flee from yer crew, leaving so many to burn on the decks of yer sinking vessel? Be that the will of yer Authority?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You dare judge an officer of Her Radiance's royal navy?! Who are you to be so disrespectful, pirate?!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Just that, indeed. And these be my waters. Ye can tell your Radiance that, once those meaty arms of yours have rowed you all the way back to her castle. That boat called to ye, and ye thought yourself the most deserving to have it: I should na'er get in the way of fate. Enjoy yer very long trip home, Officer."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Your name, you miserable sea rat!" the Agate screamed as the Captain moved away from the rail. She waved her hand over her shoulder, the last part of her the Agate was able to see from her boat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I've none. But that will be enough for yer Diamond."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Captain hurried back up to the wheel, grinning at Amethyst, who was staring at her with wide, amused and adoring eyes. Her Captain ran things with her own code of honor, which she respected and did her best to abide by. Cowardice had no place on her decks, and Amethyst was already barking orders despite the Captain's previous words, knowing just what she was going to do now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bring us to that vessel! We will take all we can hold: including prisoners! Fill the brig with those navy scum!" The Captain called, and her crew cheered. Their wake as they moved by the life boats tipped one of them over, dumping the already angry Agate from before into the cold ocean./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When she surfaced, floatation vest fully inflated, the two other boats were empty, though not tipped over like her own. She swam to one of them and climbed into it, looking around for its previous crewman, but seeing no trace of them in the water. The search was short, as she took up the oars and began to paddle away from the cursed scene. Shadows swam underneath her boat, following her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Captain Coral," Ruby came up, holding her hand up in a salute. The Captain regarded her patiently, though she did nod her head after a long moment when she realized the other was not going to continue without prompting. Coral was the most common name given to her, most of her arrest warrants and wanted posters emblazoned with the name the Diamond Authority had given her. It made her seem more like a gem, and less like some sort of phantom on the water. At least, that was what they hoped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Go on, Ruby. You do take your time."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""We've gathered all the prisoners we could find. We had to poof some of them, but they're cooperating nicely now. At least, that's what Bismuth said. Anyway, they're all in the brig now. We're finishing up raiding the holds, but their vessel is nearly submerged. Might be a good time for you to swing over and take a look around... "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aye, I was thinking the same. Gather the crew and get to safety. I'll take a quick swim around, and see what we might have left behind."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Captain gave her first mate a nod as she stood on the rail of the ship, looking out over the very last pieces of the navy ship that could still be seen over the surface of the water. The fire was, at least, out, but sinking into the ocean tended to do that to a burning ship./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Be careful in there, Stonefish," Amethyst offered, with a slight look of concern on her face. As with most gems, Amethyst could not swim, and required floatation devices to keep her from sinking to the bottom of the ocean immediately, where she would be crushed by the pressure of the water, or crack and shattered over time and with the cruelty of erosion. It was a fear most Gems, even those who took to sailing the seas, held within them. The Captain, though, had no such troubles, and was one of the only gems Amethyst had ever met that could float rather than sink./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aye, Amethyst. I will. Fear not, it's just a bit of water!" The Captain laughed, winking before leaping into the water and disappearing under the rough surface with a very slight splash. Amethyst watched for any sign of her, but she was gone with only a few strokes of her arms./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Captain was not only unafraid of the water, she absolutely loved it. She swam effortlessly, cutting through the water to enter the sunken ship. It was still falling apart as it settled on one of the stony outcroppings deep under the waves. Finding a hole in the side of the ship, she swam down into the deeper parts of the holds, which would have already been underwater by the time her ship and crew arrived to raid./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Spotting some movement out of the corner of her eye, the Captain turned in the water, but saw nothing. Not even a fish. Frowning, she returned to her search, catching a glint of green behind an overturned barrel. She gasped, which was never a great idea underwater, when she spotted the green belonged to a small Peridot that was trapped under overturned barrels of gunpowder. Bogged down in water, they weighed even more than they usually did, and the short limbed gem had no hope of free herself. Likely, she was caught when the ship initially sank, and had to endure the rising waters with nothing to aid her. Feeling a stab of pity, the fearsome pirate captain swam closer, drawing her sword and trying to find a good place to wedge it and get even leverage to free the barrels./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She managed to stab it into a good corner before something strong smashed into the side of the Captain's face, sending her spiraling through the water like a torpedo. She slammed into the nearest wall, which was already compromised by the catastrophic way the ship sank, and collapsed behind her. Floating in broken wood and a cloud of ashy dust, the Captain took a moment to orient herself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Looking back at the trapped Peridot, she now saw a large shadow floating in front of it. Eyes widening, the Captain recognized the shape as that of a mermaid, but unlike any she had ever seen or heard of before. Big, very big, with long, wild hair and a long, tiger striped tail. It had a few long fins on it, like that of a shark, and the top half was no less intimidating. Her body was muscular and perfectly carved, all of it looking toned and hard save only the ample curves of her naked breasts. Her arms were held up in a defensive stance, but instead of curling her fingers into fists she, like the one she'd just sent the Captain reeling with, she had them spread to reveal dangerous claws./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Captain's eyes came to rest on the mermaid's face, which was twisted in anger. Eyebrows furrowed in a dangerous scowl, lips pulled back to reveal long fangs, the creature did not immediately harken back to the romantic piratical tails of timeless beauty, but the Captain supposed they were meeting under strained circumstances./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rumor said that mermaids, or mergems as some called them when not trying to make them sound friendly, raided sunken ships for any lost souls trapped in the water. It was said that they ate land gems, sometimes not even waiting for them to be poofed first. The Captain was not sure if that were true or not, but she was certainly not going to let this one try it on her, or that trapped Peridot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Unfortunately, her sword was too far away from her to really be much use right now. She had another weapon, but that would mean…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Captain swore in the back of her mind, swimming forward and tackling her shoulder into the mergem's midsection. She used her feet for added impact, kicking off what was left of the hold's wall to add to her force. She managed to slam into the creature, a rush of bubbles escaping her opponent's mouth before she dragged her claws across the Captain's back, shredding clothes and skin alike and leaving four long, ugly gashes. Screaming silently, the Captain turned, pulling a small knife from her belt and burying it into the mergem's side. That was enough to get the creature to thrash, throwing the Captain away from her and swimming away as quickly as her kicking tail would allow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was very fast, actually, and the Captain watched her go in wonder. The Captain grimaced and swam to the barrels again, taking hold of her sword and finally able to push the damn thing free. She was beginning to wonder if a Diamond's Peridot was worth all the trouble, but she told herself she was not just doing it to save the life of a stranger. There was more at stake here, and she knew it. Grabbing hold of the water logged Peridot, the Captain hauled her up from where she'd been pinned, kicking her feet and swimming with just one arm as she clung to her new, useless appendage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She managed to get out of the ship, struggling to kick her way to the surface, before a familiar shadow circled around her. It seemed the mergem was not done with her yet. It held the Captain's knife in its hand, and was intent on returning the weapon to its rightful owner after it had been misplaced. In her gut./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Captain grinned at her, then pointed up. Snarling, the mergem turned and looked up just in time to see three spears slicing through the water in her direction. She dove out of the way, turning once she was a safe distance to watch as the Captain reached the surface. She grabbed hold of a rope ladder that was thrown to her, and pulled back up onto her ship by her crew, taking the Peridot with her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ah ha," the Captain panted, laughing as she looked up from where she was kneeling on her hands and knees on the deck. Her crew were gathered around, various degrees of concern on their faces. Bismuth was standing nearest the Peridot, kicking it lightly with her big, booted foot. "Thank ye, for excellent timing. That creature might have made a meal of us both if you lot had not gotten there."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Any time, Cap'n," Amethyst said, but her tone lacked her usual boisterousness,her eyes soft as she looked at the scratches on her Captain's back. They looked painful, but everyone on the crew knew their leader would not retreat into her gem to heal them. Any time she was injured, she suffered through it until her body and gem managed to restore her form. Maybe there was more to it than that, but the crew never asked any prying questions of their captain. She got to her feet slowly, Amethyst moving to support her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby and Sapphire were standing together, both hold spear guns. It was rare for the navigator to come down from the crow's nest and engage in the action, she had been the one to spot the shadows of mermaids in the waters. And anyway, it was nice to be near Ruby again, who was holding on to her tightly with her free hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where'd you find this little thing?" Bismuth laughed, picking up the unconscious Peridot by the back of her uniform. Her gem was cracked slightly, presumably damaged when the ship sank./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where do ye think?" The Captain grumbled, moving to take the small gem. She hauled her over her shoulder, looking at her crew for a moment and noting all the wide, concerned eyes on her. She huffed, waving her other hand. "Get back to work! Bring us around and restore our course! Get us away from these cursed waters."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aye Captain!" The crew responded, not moving until after the Captain disappeared into her quarters, the door locking behind her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"For the second time, the injured Peridot was dreaming of mermaids. She opened her eyes blearily, looking up into a shimmering, beautiful white light. Was it white? Straining against the radiance, she thought she could see almost every color she'd ever seen before, and some she had never experienced. Her eyes watered and she closed them again, sighing softly as a strange warmth flooded through her. Something touched her gem, gentle and tingling. When she opened her eyes again, however, she was greeted by a dark, dingy looking room that was slowly rocking around her. Sitting up abruptly, she pressed her hand to her gem and found it in perfect order. No cracks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Standing not too far away from the bed, perhaps the distance of one hurried hop to the side, was a strange gem dressed ridiculously, tying an even more ridiculous bandana around her head. She looked at Peridot thoughtfully, then offered her a cocky grin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Awake, eh? Well, welcome back to the land of the living, matey. Ye almost lost yerself to the waters that claimed yer vessel. Now, I've a few questions for ye, if a little gem like ye thinks they can manage it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm a Peridot in her Radiance's service: there is no question I lack the ability to answer. But that doesn't mean I'll just tell you anything you want because you have me kidnapped! My Diamond will still have my head, and yours, you rotten pirate!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Captain looked a little stunned, tilting her head to the side, though her grin never faded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That be a poor attitude for one so recently saved by a rotten pirate."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You… wha?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Peridot looked around and found herself sitting on the plush bed of the Captain, the pillows arranged to support her head while she was resting. She had been propped up a bit, her uniform hanging from a wire of lights draped over the bed, and replaced with a loose, soft cotton shirt the was rather frilly and pillowy. She had likewise pillowy shorts on, though they were almost long enough to be considered pants./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Where are my clothes?! Why have you dressed me in such an audacious manner?! You had no right to remove my uniform, it would have dried itself when I woke up to use my gem!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Which was cracked," the Captain reminded her patiently. Or perhaps she really never knew, having been unconscious under the water and would have likely died there had she not shown up. "Not ta mention that mergem that'd been lurking nearby. Ye likely would have made a meal for a monster, but that would at least be better than rotting away over time under the crushing waves, lost and forgotten. Now, unless ye would like to be returned to yer vessel and wait for rescue from yer beloved Diamond, I humbly request a more patient demeanor."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dumbfounded, Peridot stared at her own bare feet on the bed for a moment before drawing a very deep breath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""FINE," She barked. She folded her arms over her chest with such purpose and willful attitude that the Captain thought she might have heard something crack. Grinning again, the Captain sat down on the bed beside Peridot, pulling her feet up to rest, long leg leaning languidly on Peridot's. The green gem looked mortified, disgusted, and afraid all in one expression, shuffling so far to the side of the bed that she nearly fell off it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Tell me," the Captain said softly, watching the awkward gem while leaning back against the head board, draping her arms over the ornate wood. "What a scientist be doing on a Navy vessel at sea, and in these cursed waters? Seems a strange place to me, but I be naught but a simple sea gem meself. Perhaps you can enlighten me, what with that deep wit peridot's like you are purported to have."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Peridot did not miss the sarcasm, but the play to her ego worked nonetheless./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I was there because my Diamond ordered me to be! Not that you would know anything about serving, because you're a wild animal! We were conducting a research operation, and we were not equipped to be attacked! Though that was a Navy ship, with a battle experienced crew, it was not prepared for battle. Not that we even saw what attacked us! I was in the holds, where I set up my lab among all that unnecessary future flotsam, and was up to my gem in sewage before I knew what to do."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Captain considered the gem thoughtfully. She was not willing to offer too much information, shifting the topic and her answer deftly away from the question she posed. So the Scientist was smarter than she looked, even in a setting away from her technology and experiments. Grinning, she got up and shrugged her lithe shoulders, accidentally giving Peridot a look at the long slashes on her back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, you're damaged," Peridot pointed out, in case she had not noticed the incredibly painfully looking slashes across her lithe, delicate looking frame. The holes in her shirt allowed Peridot a quick peek at the soft, pale skin underneath, and she realized just how thin her body was under all that cloth and leather. The Captain turned sharply, facing Peridot now with one hand raised in the air./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nevermind that. Ye go ahead and take a nap, restore the energy yer gem lost from that crack. Do try not to steal any of me things while I'm away, I'm trusting ye as a guest in me chambers, ye know."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Like I want any of this refuse," Peridot grunted, scooting back to the center of the bed and plopping down to nap. She was feeling incredibly tired, now that she was thinking about it. She closed her eyes and was snoring in a matter of moments./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Captain sighed. Peridots were always so much trouble, but this one seemed particularly feisty./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sapphire was below deck, resting. Ruby offered to take the shift over the crow's nest, if only because she insisted the one-eyed gem take a rest after being up there so long. It was very sweet, and Sapphire wondered if there were more reasons than just concern for her crew mate behind Ruby's offer. Ruby did anything she could, whenever the chance arose, if it was for Sapphire, and the other had not failed to notice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They had been sailing together for a few months now, growing close and comfortable, but the mood seemed to be shifting. Sapphire was sitting on her cot, blushing as she considered it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was a light knock on her door, and she got up, thinking maybe it was Ruby. She would be in trouble for shirking her duties, and coming down here while leaving the ship adrift without a navigator. Opening the door slowly, she was surprised to see her Captain leaning on the doorframe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sapphire, I need your aid," the Captain said softly, her usual speech tone altered. Or rather, unaltered./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Captain! Oh, come inside. I knew this wound would be bad!" Sapphire moved to help her inside, supporting the light gem with a little difficulty, if only because the Captain was so much taller than her. She guided her over to the cot, laying her down on her side with her back visible. Sapphire shook her head, needing to take off the Captain's multiple layers of clothing to get a look at the injury./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course you do," the Captain said, with a chuckle. With future sight, there was little Sapphire did not know./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hush, don't waste the energy to speak if you're just going to make fun of me! Honestly, Pearl, I don't know how you're still alive after all this time."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Captain winced to hear her real name, but when she was alone with Sapphire, it was the only time she ever had to endure it. Sapphire was very careful with her secret, never revealing her identity to anyone, even the other crew members. Not even the first mate, Amethyst, knew what kind of a gem her Captain really was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You used your gem, didn't you? You know your body can't handle those powers any more!" Sapphire had continued to scold her, but Pearl found herself tuning her out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I saw the way Ruby was holding on to you, on deck earlier. Is she finally making a move?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Captain! You're incorrigible!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""And you're in love...ible."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was a moment of silence between them, as Sapphire tugged Pearl's leather vest from her body and tossed it to the side. She started laughing, despite herself, and the Captain joined in soon enough, helping to take off her frilly long sleeved shirt, but leaving her undershirt on. She looked back over her thin shoulder at Sapphire with a warm smile, the small blue gem shaking her head but unable to keep her own smile hidden./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Captain, please," she said, after a moment, "this is very serious."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sure it is. That Ruby is a difficult one to figure out," Pearl said airily, but she sighed with an obvious tone of pain as Sapphire ran her hand over the deep scratches. Sapphire hurried to her cabinets for a moment, rummaging around for some salves she thought might help ease the pain. Pearl's situation was unique for a gem, and she was unable to retreat into her gem to heal her body when she was injured. The reason she gave others was out of fear of giving away her true identity, but in reality she simply could not use that ability any more. Even Sapphire did not know the exact details that led to her condition, but she respected her Captain enough not to pry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Very gently, Sapphire smoothed the salve across the gouges, shaking her head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""This was done by that mergem we saw chasing you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aye… uh… yes. She was after that Peridot, I suppose. Blindsided me when I was trying to free her from some flotsam. I've never seen such a big mermaid before, in all my travels. Beautiful, all the same. Maybe moreso than the ones you see in the tales."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Prettier than a pearl?" Sapphire teased softly, knowing the effects of the salve would be sending her Captain to sleep soon enough. Even as she wrapped the injury carefully, lifting the undershirt just enough to do so, she felt Pearl's body grow limp. Putting the undershirt back down, Sapphire let her Captain sleep in the cot, tucking her in with a blanket. She shook her head, but another knock on her door made her jump./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sapphire? You in there?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ruby's soft, gruff voice filtered through the door, not quite whispering. Pearl turned in the cot, and Sapphire did not need to turn around to see the smarmy look on her face. She moved to the door and opened it slightly, slipping through it and closing it firmly behind her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Come on, Ruby, let's go to the crow's nest," the Captain heard her saying softly, "we can't leave the ship without a navigator… but there's no rule against two at once."/p 


End file.
